Gundam Wordspills
by Hidden Relevance
Summary: A series of Wordspill ficlets centered around each of our favorite GW charas. Lots of pairings though mostly non-slash. Next up: Trowa in 'Transitions'
1. Celebration

**A new Wordspill series shall commence! (BTW, for those who wondered- a wordspill is a fun writing exercise where you turn off the color on your word processor and write without edits for 10 minutes straight. Only then can you clean it all up!)**

**I've been a Gundam Wing junkie for a long long time, so I'm glad to finally submit something in this archive! Hope you enjoy it and the rest soon to come (though warning- I do tend to follow the semi-cannon pairings more than the slash ones. It's just too obvious that some of the hetero couples are meant to be)**

**This first one is actually for the last pilot: 05 Chang Wufei. I had the urge to show him in an emotional moment, since we so rarely get to see them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GW or the GW boys. It makes me sad. **

Celebration:

When the fire engines arrived (along with a couple dozen Preventers employees in tow to gleefully view the damage) they were more than a little surprised to discover that the massive pyrotechnic blaze was not, in fact, caused by Preventer Duo Maxwell (who was the usual culprit in these sorts of cases—these sorts of cases being any situation where a massive amount of combustibles were exploding at any given time.)

Yes, Duo was actually innocent of this particular explosion.

Instead, much to their shock and dismay, they found Preventer Chang Wufei. He was more than a little intoxicated on cheap rice wine and setting off more fireworks than could be found at for sale at most small stands.

Most later agreed that it was one of those moments where one desperately wishes they had a camera. Only Sally Po was so prepared, but she quietly chose not to take such blatant advantage of her inebriated partner.

The fire department was pointedly reminded to put out the blaze, as (so all the spectators hoped) Wufei was out of everything but sparklers, and the few packs of those remaining didn't seem like too much of a danger. Then, instead of taking several blackmail-worthy stills, she simply drove away the hovering masses of their coworkers and sat down beside the young man.

She didn't ask, but all the same, he felt compelled to answer her questioning silence.

"It is... the Chinese New Year," he whispered, his drunken state all but imperceptible. "It was her favorite holiday."

She didn't need to ask who 'she' was, as others (all but his fellow former Gundam pilots, really) might have.

She and Wufei been partners for several years, now and he'd told her of his late bride only a few months after they'd been assigned to each other. No, she knew all too well who her partner was mourning.

So, she merely nodded, reached over to take a sip of the last near empty bottle, and carefully lit one of the sparklers for herself.

It was his lost life that he was really celebrating, she knew, and no one should ever have to celebrate alone.

**Reviews are made of win!**


	2. Electricity

**This spill is for our dear 01. Heero always seems so mechanical to outsiders- I wondered if he realized that he was.**

**As always- doesn't belong to me!**

Electricity

Heero sometimes wondered if instead of blood and bone, he bore wire and currents beneath his skin. He'd heard it so often said about him that he was too fast, too smart, or even too psychotically driven to be human. It somehow made more sense for him to be some sort of robot—just an extension of Wing born only to pilot and battle and burn all that stood in their path. He and his strange band of 'brothers' might all be considered mere automatons by that reckoning. Running on battle fever, they charged their individual cells until they finally fell to pieces in some distance corner of the stars.

Deep down, though, he knew there did beat a heart; or at least he knew that _she_ believed such a thing. And, as even his Relena's most stanch opponents would agree, once she believed in something, it generally became true. Her faith was a force of nature much more powerful that the lightning he supposed ran through his veins. It was likely the true source of his charge- a generator that left him feeling more human, more alive. She was that true power that had rejuvenated him through one war after another. He knew that he now so desperately needed to be the shield that stood between her fragile skin and the powder keg of the rest of the world.

He accepted that it would likely be the death of him if he ever failed her. If for some reason, he ever chose not to be where she needed him to, then he would find his circuitry rusting away to nothing. There might as well be no blood or copper to carry that power through him without her to turn to switch. So he would strive for every last touch, every voltage she can spare to keep him moving, to keep him spinning around her like a helpless satellite in her orbit.

**Review please dears!!**


	3. Transitions

**Next up is our favorite suspender wearing clown. Trowa has always been one of my favorites- I think it's something about a man with a feline fetish. What can I say?**

**Disclaimer- I don't feel like repeating myself, so just check the first chapter k?**

Transitions:

It had been far easier to make the transition from pilot to clown than anyone but his new brothers might have guessed. For one, Trowa had no true identity before the war and so, it was no hardship to leave the lonely life of No Name behind. He had been a soldier only because he was nothing else. Not a son, not a brother, or friend, or lover. Not much of a person, really. Just a mercenary with no one to protect but himself.

Now though, now with the war behind him, he'd found those things he'd never had before.

He had a sister: Cathy was as close to him as blood might have been. And hell, sometimes, he had to wonder if she knows something he doesn't in regards to the subject of family. There are gaps in the stories she tells about her past that always accompany a long soulful look towards him. Those gaps left him wondering if he might have actually known her before the war, before that blankness where his memories end. She had even led him to others in that surrogate family of the circus and crew. Though nowhere near the love that Cathy gave him so freely, they were still people he was growing to understand could be counted on.

And yet, even beyond those civilians, were those few who had made the transition from soldier to person almost easy.

Though they might not know it, they were his brothers in arms… his fellow pilots… his friends- there was no other word for them. Those 4 boys, more men now, he knew, had actually seen him. More than a pilot, he'd been a human being. It was something he hadn't felt since a blonde girl with a simple cross necklace had shaken him to the core.

It had been a novel and almost disturbing feeling at first. He'd simply pushed it back in his mind until he could learn to process that feeling. He wasn't sure if it was Quatre's quiet affection or Heero's silent support that had finally pulled him out of himself. It was quite possibly both. Either were possible. Either those two or perhaps Duo's garrulous nature or even Wufei's unyielding pride. Each pilot, with his own strengths and flaws, had become a part of him without Trowa ever realizing just what was happening.

It was odd, he mused, that it was their gifts, the things that they had passed to him that so helped him find his own humanity that made it so hard to them to find their own lives. It was an annoying irony at best, but somehow appropriate for in light of the chaos that had always been their lot.

**Trowa says he'll sick his knife-throwing sister on you if I don't get reviews! lol**


End file.
